The Final Escape- Part 3
The Final Escape- Part 3 is part 3 of The Final Escape saga. Prolouge 1 week after defeating Bullet and Blaster, Gunner, along with the survivors, Turbo, Scuba, Thunder, and Ski, are now living on Lenon 3 not knowing what awaited them. Chapter 1 "Are you sure Blaster is dead?" Ski asked Gunner. "I'm completely sure!" Gunner replied. Later that night Thunder ventured into the Slizer Drone factory to investigate. "This place is so creepy." Thunder said to herself. "Clang!" A loud sound came from the northern part of the factory. "I thought this place was abandoned when Blaster killed the workers." "Excuse me miss." Thunder heard a voice. she looked over and saw a worker. It was an Energy Slizer! "Who are you?" Thunder asked. "I'm Circuit, an Energy Slizer forced to be a slave in the factory." "As long as we're introducing ourselves I'm Thunder, an exiled Water Slizer from Aquatopolis in the Water Region." Why don't you come back to our camp, Circuit?" "Our" camp?" The Water Slizer Scuba, the Tech Slizer Turbo, the Ice Slizer Ski, and the Judgement Slizer Gunner are at our camp." "Gunner!" "You mean the legendary Judgement Slizer?" "Yep." "Okay, let's go!" Chapter 2 "Guys, this is Circuit, he's an Energy Slizer who was forced to be a slave at the factory." "He survived Blaster's massacre at the factory. "Hey circuit I'm-" Circuit interupted,"Ski." "How'd you know my name?" "Thunder told me who you guys are." "Woah!" "It's Gunner in person!" "So you're a fan of me?" Gunner asked. "Yeah!" "I always came to a battle at the Dome when you were the judge." Circuit replied. "BOOM!" "What was that?" Turbo asked. "I don't know." Ski replied. "I'll get you!" "Oh no, it sounds like Blaster!" Thunder cried. "You're right little girl!" Blaster yelled. "I thought you said he was for surely dead!" Scuba yelled. "I was just guessing." "I do know that Bullet is dead though." Gunner said. "Wrong!" "Blaster and me both survived!" "Come on Gunner!" Turbo yelled. Chapter 3 "So Bullet and Blaster are both alive." "That's great." Gunner mumbled. "It was you who said that they were dead!" Scuba yelled. "I know, but like I said, I was just guessing." "Pack up camp while trying not to get killed we're leaving!" Gunner yelled. Later when camp was packed the six Slizers headed for the ship. "You won't get away that easy!" Blaster yelled. "Guys get in the ship!" "I'll distract them!" Gunner yelled. He shot Blaster off of his feet but he got back up. "Do you think a small thing like you could kill me!" "That makes me laugh!" Gunner pulled out a concealed sword and stabbed Blaster. "Ugh!" Blaster fell back onto the hard, rocky ground. Gunner rushed over and stabbed him again. "Ugh!" Blaster passed out and couldn't get up. "You should watch your back Gunner!" Bullet yelled. He also had a sword. He ran toward Gunner and stabbed him. "Ugh!" Chapter 4 "Gunner!" The other Slizers were devastated at what had happened. Gunner said one final thing. "Guys go before it's too late!" Gunner then laid back and died with honor. "You heard him!" "Start up the ship!" Scuba yelled. Later while they were in space Circuit had an idea. "Why don't we go to Troda 9, if it even exists." "Sounds good." Thunder replied. And they went off to find Troda 9 Characters (In order of Appearance or being mentioned.) *Bullet *Blaster *Gunner *Turbo *Scuba *Thunder *Ski *Circuit Category:User:Bane7 Category:Stories